Un Papá Genial
by porquesi
Summary: Basado en la Pelicula UN PAPÁ GENIAL... Duo decide adoptar un niño... ¿ podrá convertise en el padre qué el niño necesita?


UN PAPÁ GENIAL  
  
Quatre se rasco la cabeza tratando de comprender la inesperada desición de su compañero. Duo lo miraba como una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, super alegre mirando de reojo a un niño rubiecito que corría de una punta a otra del parque con un muñeco de juguete en su manito.  
  
-¿ Estas seguro de lo qué estas haciendo? - le pregunto preocupado  
-Si, Quatre, es la cuarta vez que te lo digo... - respondió algo molesto - ¿ por qué nadie cree qué no puedo hacerme cargo de un niño?  
-¿ Por qué apenas podes hacerte cargo de vos mismo? - intervino Heero en la conversación sentandoce a su lado.  
-Gracias Heero - replico sarcastico.  
-Estamos hablando de criar un niño de cinco años... - le recordo el arabe - no estamos hablando de cuidar un perrito, y el último que tuviste se lo tuvo que llevar Catherine al circo por que no lo alimentabas.  
-Un irresponsable - agrego Heero  
-Pero es que tuve varias fiestas seguidas, no es mi culpa...- se excuso Duo con gestos graciosos. - Además es diferente esta vez, quiero probarle a Daina que puedo ser una persona madura y responsable.  
-Y para demostrarle a tu ex novia eso, decidiste adoptar un niño... gran idea Duo, sos toda una luz... - murmuro Heero en su tono monotono acostumbrado.  
-No es mi ex, es mi novia... - le aclaro mientras Heero giraba sus ojos como si quisiera desprenderse de ellos. - Además le estoy enseñando cosas maravillosas a ese niño, creo que puedo cambiar su vida. Es feo ser huerfano sabías...  
  
Todos giraron su vista hacía el niño que reía sin parar mientras un hombre en bicicleta perdía el control en la misma y caía al lago de la plaza. El rubiecito tomo una bara del suelo y comenzo a sacudirla sobre su cabeza muerto de risa.  
Quatre y Heero miraron a Duo reprochantes...  
  
-Es gracioso, ¿ no lo creen? - río Duo algo avergonzado. Sus amigos suspiraron.  
  
* * * *   
Jordan concurría por primera vez al colegio, contando con cinco años. Hilde le había recomendado ese jardín de infantes por que quedaba cerca de donde vivía ella, de esa manera mientras él trabajaba ella podría buscarlo al kinder haciendole un favor. Jordan era un niño asustadizo pero la chica le había caido bien desde un principio y para Duo eso ya era todo un logro.   
El Mc Donald estaba repleto. Duo estaba más que podrido de escuchar los raros pedidos que la gente le hacía, por que diablos no podían elegir un Macombo normal, ¿ por qué diablos le tenían que sacar los pepinos, ponerle el huevo, sacarle la lechuga...?. Estaba harto de ese trabajo pero al menos nadie queria matarlo... demasiado... ¿ dónde habían quedado sus gloriosos días piloteando el Deathcythe?.  
  
-¡¡ Hey Duo!! - lo llamo una de las empleadas- tenes un llamado, es del jardín infante de Jordan... parece que tu hijo tiene problemas...  
-¿ Problemas?  
  
Y ahi estaba él, frente a frente con la maestra del niño. La mujer tendría unos ochenta años, mirada severa y labios secos curvados. Lo miraba con odio... Jordan se encontraba a su lado con la mirada baja y lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿ Qué sucedió? - le pregunto tratando de limpiarse los restos de grasa de hamburguesa en su uniforme de Mc Donalds.  
-¿ Por qué no le cuentas Jordan? - le ordeno la maestra dandole un leve empujoncito en la espalda. La mujer estaba entrando en estado de bullición.  
-Entre al sistema del banco y hackee la cuenta bancaria de la profesora - le conto entrecortado.  
-¿¿ Qué?? - exclamo Duo entre risas. Jordan ante eso levanto la mirada y le sonrió.  
-Ella es mala... se lo merecía - continuó  
-Pero... ¿ qué te dijo Heero sobre hackear? - le murmuro Duo tratando de mostrarse severo. Por supuesto que no le salía.  
-Que debo hacerlo cuando nadie me ve...  
-Vaya, es obvio que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dijo... esta bien, no hay que escuchar mucho a Heero o terminas asi de aburrido como él... - continuó pensativo.  
-¡¡¡ SEÑOR MAXWELL!!! - le grito la profesora - por favor Jordan, dejanos a solas...  
El niño corrio a un rincón a jugar con un grupo de chicos.  
-¿ Usted se da cuenta de la gravedad del problema? - le pregunto enojadisima   
-¡ Vamos señora!. Es solo un niño - la trato de tranquilizar  
-Señor Maxwell, su niño es el que menos a avanzado de todo el grupo. - le informo mirando de reojo al niño que estaba haciendo pis en la maseta que adornaba la puerta de entrada del aula. Duo se puso colorado y le sonrio a la profesora. - Ese niño es un peligro para sus compañeros. El otro día le coloco una rama de árbol a uno de los niños que andaba en patines, y en vez de ayudarlo se reía sin parar... debe ponerle limites a ese niño, o va a empeorar...  
  
**********  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Diganme como me esta quedando la verdad es que no se si seguirlo ustedes me dicen si????? dejen REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSS =P 


End file.
